<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Forges and Fishermen by TazoC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981471">Of Forges and Fishermen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazoC/pseuds/TazoC'>TazoC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazoC/pseuds/TazoC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the "Hephaestus nets his wife and brother and sells tickets" myth. The older Olympians minus Poseidon find this all very annoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Forges and Fishermen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The goddess of Love shrieked blissful encouragement as the god of War bit hotly and harshly at her jaw and pounded into her with a perfection born of constant and consistent practice.</p>
<p>“Ares,” she breathed ecstatically, fingers grasping at the perfect muscles of his back as he moved. At the sound of his name on her lips, her lover turned his face toward her, his nose grazing her cheek with every thrust and their breaths meeting in the bare millimeter between their lips.</p>
<p>“Tell me who there is besides me,” he demanded in her ear, all heat and as imperious as his father, the King of all gods. She knew this mood of his well.</p>
<p>“No one,” she answered immediately, because she’s said it so many times before and in that moment and hour, there was no one else. She took many other lovers, as befitted her role (and so did he). But everything fell to nothing when they were together. She conducted all of her other lovers like favored instruments… but not so with him… </p>
<p>He insisted command with every word and touch and she delighted in it. There was no—</p>
<p>“What the—?!” Ares startled sharply and his head lifted, gaze off her face and shifting over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What?” Aphrodite whined, rocking a little in an attempt to spur him on. But he was not indulging her. </p>
<p>Ares was preoccupied by the feel of something as light as butterflies’ wings against the expanse of his back. As he turned, he noticed a sheen against his eyes and the sudden pull around him, of something surely there, but barely visible to his immortal eye, encasing him and his lover against the bed.</p>
<p>He pulled out and away from her, his mind suddenly alert (as to be expected of the god who was responsible for every battle and scuffle) and prepared for something yet unknown. When Aphrodite stilled, he knew she had noticed too.</p>
<p>“Is…is this a net?” the goddess underneath him exclaimed, her breasts brushing his chest as she also sat up.</p>
<p>And then the War god saw the shadows shift, and from them emerged her husband and his brother, Hephaestus. His swarthy face contorting in a strange combination of fury and gloating as his heavy gaze fixed on the naked pair.</p>
<p> “What traitorous catch is this?” he said, his lopsided mouth curving up at one end, causing Aphrodite to reflexively curl her lip with disgust. And how was she saddled with such a creature as a husband? And, she thought indignantly, for all he feigned a question, this must have been his design.</p>
<p>At the familiar and bitter voice, Ares reared back from Aphrodite and moved as far as the net would allow, which wasn’t far enough. Snarling, the War god swung a muscled bicep against the trap, intending to break it with force, but it was not to be broken. Hephaestus never molded anything that broke so easily.</p>
<p>“What,” Ares sneered, “are you doing? What is this? Come to watch me cuckold you, brother?” The address at the end was so heavily sarcastic that it likely meant anything but.</p>
<p>“Hardly, brother,” Hephaestus responded, matching him for contempt. “I came to capture this display so that you could share in my humiliation, as you think to share my wife.”</p>
<p>Ares laughed loudly, and it boomed against the chamber walls and caused Aphrodite to cover her breasts in a rare moment of modesty, wondering if they could be heard here. After all, when she and her lover had gone to the nearest available bed for expedience. They were not on the far reaches of Olympus.</p>
<p>“…to share would mean that you would have to partake in Aphrodite’s…charms.” Ares was saying. </p>
<p>“And you think I haven’t?” Hephaestus said, though the bitterness lacing his tone made it obvious to Ares that it was neither regular nor recent, which was all he needed.</p>
<p>“You mean to keep us here?” Aphrodite asked, finally cutting in in order to end the fraternal bickering. She turned sparkling, sad eyes and a pouting mouth at her undesired husband. And Hephaestus’ eyes burned.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t see past that?” he hissed at her. “How long do you think your manipulations may work on me? Knowing that as soon as you have untangled yourself from my anger, I will be begging for scraps at your feet once more?”</p>
<p>Ares laid back with a show of relaxation, a smirk wide on his handsome face. “Oh, and this is how you intend to woo her, then? A small wonder that she’s not rushing to your arms!”</p>
<p>Hephaestus’ expression twisted further in fury, and without a word, he fled the room, leaving the pair staring after him until they no longer heard his steps. </p>
<p>“What!” Ares cried, frowning at the goddess of love after she slapped him as hard as she could. It infuriated her further that there was still laughter in his eyes. In her distress, she’d momentarily forgotten how he enjoyed any violence she displayed with him, finding it erotically charged more than anything else. </p>
<p>“You idiot! Now he’s left! If you had just given me time to—”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, he was definitely falling prey to your ‘manipulations’, as he so astutely called them,” Ares grinned. </p>
<p>“Well, now how are we going to get out?!”</p>
<p>The smile never left his face. “He’ll be back,” he said confidently, leaning back in the covers, deliberately flexing his ample, impressive musculature. “And if he doesn’t come back, I’ll get us out.”</p>
<p>“Of course, just like you freed the Queen when he had her trapped on that throne,” Aphrodite deadpanned. “You definitely didn’t beg him for her free—”</p>
<p>“I didn’t beg!”</p>
<p>“No, you just inquired politely for days.”</p>
<p>Ares glowered, embarrassed that he was unable to deny it. “Well, that was different, the freak had been planning that for decades.”</p>
<p>“And who is to say that he hasn’t been planning this for decades?!” Aphrodite shrieked. Their affair had certainly gone on for as long as that. “We need to get him back here!” </p>
<p>“And what do you expect me to do about it?” Ares said, his annoyance over her hysteria plain. “I can’t exactly chase after him.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite had no answer for that, but was waylaid by another concern as she lifted her arms experimentally, brow furrowed. The War god tilted his head in question at her sudden quiet.<br/>“I think it’s getting tighter,” she said, a tinge of panic in her voice.</p>
<p>Are swore and rose from his incline, only to be bowed back as the net rebounded fiercely against his movement. That was enough to confirm all suspicion.</p>
<p>“Now is this amusing?” Aphrodite said, glaring at her love.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet ‘Dite, this is so much better than amusing…” drawled a cheery voice behind her. Aphrodite’s heart fell to her stomach. Hephaestus wouldn’t have…</p>
<p>But he had. To the goddess’ dismay, there was Hermes, leering at her like he had received a particularly delightful and surprising present. And there was Apollo. And Dionysus. And Athena (who was doing her best not to look with an expression of dignified revulsion on her face…if revulsion could be dignified.</p>
<p>Moments later, Queen Hera’s face put her step-daughter’s to shame.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Ares!”</p>
<p>Zeus caught his queen’s shoulders instinctively as she turned away from the display and inadvertently walked right into her husband’s chest before she could compose herself. Likewise, Aphrodite heard Ares rifling in the sheets in a bid to cover himself now that his mother was in the room, rather than proudly keeping his genitals on display. </p>
<p>The elder Olympians were all in formal robes, clearly having come from a Senior Meeting (something Aphrodite once remarked that she should have also been a part of, if anyone was asking her opinion, since she was just as old as the elder Olympians…however, she was told it was a question of maturity, to which she pointed out that Poseidon’s presence rather negated that argument. Of course, at that point no one was listening to her anymore). Hades had taken one look at the scene and left without a word, Hestia in hand.</p>
<p>Zeus surveyed the room over Hera’s head, his thunderous brow crinkling in irritation. “What is the meaning of this?!” He was surprisingly not drowned out by Poseidon’s booming laughter. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Hermes winked. “Hephaestus, I’m sorry if my attire is unfit for your party. I would have happily complied with the dress code.”</p>
<p>“Disgraceful,” Demeter sniffed, shaking her head. “Why must we look upon this?” But unlike Hades or Hestia, she made no move to leave, Aphrodite noted. She also noted that the net was becoming more taut and she was forced more into Ares’ side, his warmth almost a comfort considering the circumstances.</p>
<p>“It’s no party,” Hephaestus growled. “This is the honor of my wife and brother, for all of Olympus to see!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and the worst-kept secret on Olympus!” Apollo twinkled, more than happy to join Hermes’ jest. “The infamous lack of honor in love and war! However, we appreciate the access to this show all the same.”</p>
<p>“This was rather unwise, Hephaestus,” Athena stated flatly, crossing her arms and no longer looking away now that Ares was less exposed. “What did you hope to gain by this?”</p>
<p>Hephaestus appeared quite at a loss with Athena’s question. And he glared at the floor as Dionysus led the laughter to a fever pitch. Bizarrely, he hadn’t expected to be a source of mockery in this ordeal. He had fashioned his trap with all care, he was proud of his creation—it was useful in other manner of ways. It was just that trapping his wife in adultery had been foremost on his mind.</p>
<p>“Hephaestus,” Hera said calmly, now that she had recovered from her surprise. Yes, revulsion could be dignified, as it turned out. “Would you please let them free now?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a royal order…not exactly. It was clear Hera was asking nice the first time, a courtesy she didn’t always extend. Perhaps she was looking to spare her son some pain, something she did on occasion now that they had reconciled from the…ejection off Mount Olympus.</p>
<p>Hephaestus and his mother had indeed made great strides. But either he hadn’t heard her, or his pride was stung to such a degree that he couldn’t bring himself to release the trap. Aphrodite groaned inwardly, realizing that her unwanted husband was truly meaning to see this through, whatever the conclusion. And the net was beginning to become painful.</p>
<p>“Can none of you make yourself useful?” Ares snapped at his laughing brothers, not looking nearly as embarrassed as Aphrodite felt he should be. But he must have been noticing the growing restriction of their bindings as well. </p>
<p>“Now, Brother, my physique isn’t nearly as impressive as yours! As you so often like to remind me!” Hermes cried. “How could I hope to break these chains when you yourself cannot?”</p>
<p>Ares grumbled darkly beside her about what he would do once he was free, and Aphrodite only believed half of it. He would merely need to calm down. She could help him with that.</p>
<p>“I’ve had done with this nonsense!” Zeus declared, his hands clenching on his wife’s shoulders impatiently. “I have business to conduct!”</p>
<p>To Aphrodite, it sounded as if Zeus was gearing up to throw one of his royal tantrums…and she wondered if he was so touchy because he was imagining himself in such a situation in the midst of his all-too-rampart affairs. The King of the gods would surely not live down such indignity, and clearly had opportunity to be caught with his pants down. Hera and Demeter exchanged a glance and she guessed they had thought the same.</p>
<p>Poseidon, however, was looking a bit unsure. The god knew his nets (being the god with the most experience of nets, because…fishermen…obviously). And he could see that Hephaestus’ latest creation was shrinking in size. He enjoyed a little fun, but Hephaestus’ stubbornness could blow this into a far more aggravating problem and he didn’t know if he had the patience for that. Especially since his younger brother was beginning to twitch with anger and Hera’s expression was also not encouraging. Far more trouble than this was worth, he thought.</p>
<p>His action was cemented when he again looked upon Aphrodite. He didn’t have any care for his war-mongering nephew’s predicament, but he did have compassion for Aphrodite’s plight. Or at least, the Love goddess’ strategy of targeting the men in the room with beautifully sorrowful eyes was working its magic on the Sea god.</p>
<p>To that end, he stepped towards Hephaestus. “Nephew, I understand your impulse to carry this out. I’m sure had I your talent, I might be compelled to do the same.” He ignored Demeter (who was the only goddess in earshot) and her obnoxious snort of disbelief. “But cease your revenge before it becomes something that costs you further. Your wife will thank you,” Ares would express not a sliver of gratitude, but Poseidon doubted he should call attention to that, “and you will end this with the victory still in grasp.”</p>
<p>Hephaestus blinked, processing the words of his uncle. The other gods were far too busy laughing or looking dismayed to hear them, and if there was any moment to save face from further embarrassment, it was now. Hephaestus waved his hand and the net released itself. Ares and Aphrodite took a simultaneous breath before gathering themselves and Hephaestus had to look away. Would he never share that perfect synchronicity with his wife? With anyone?</p>
<p>His mother may have called out to him, he didn’t know. He just wanted to be left to himself.</p>
<p>Demeter said, “well done” to Poseidon, and this time her tone was only half-sarcastic.</p>
<p>Zeus’ hands fell to his sides as his wife moved out from under them and towards the in flagrante delicto couple, or more specifically, towards their eldest son, who was attempting to mask his smug look as the Queen approached. </p>
<p>“You find your shamelessness amusing?” she demanded. “Or perhaps the humiliation of your brother?”</p>
<p>“I was humilia—”</p>
<p>“Be silent!” Hera snapped. She wasn’t asking nicely. The brawny War god, who utterly dwarfed Her Royal Highness in size, clenched his jaw and did his best not to appear cowed as he reached for his leathers and his belt. Aphrodite, for her part, cleared away from mother and son as she also dressed, not wanting to fall into the Queen’s scope.</p>
<p>“It isn’t enough you have to flaunt your affairs, but to be so foolish as to do it right in the—” </p>
<p>And on and on it went the entire time Ares redressed. Athena, assured that there would be some sense spoken in the Queen’s impressive tirade as it continued, took her leave in grim satisfaction. Poseidon blinked twice, wondering how his sister could rant so animatedly and go on so long without drawing breath when she couldn’t have possibly been prepared to deliver her speech in this situation.</p>
<p>“Shall we stop her?”</p>
<p>Zeus laughed under his breath. “How?” He crossed his arms. “And why should I?” Then he raised his eyebrows and said as an afterthought, “the boy never pays such deference to me…”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Demeter agreed. “Wouldn’t want her to remember your shortcomings as a faithful husband.” But before Zeus could respond to the rather unnecessary insult, the goddess of Earth jolted in surprise, leaving the brothers to stare after her.</p>
<p>Demeter hurried forward and took her younger sister’s arm without missing a step, reminding her that they had a meeting to finish. Because Ares, after a surprising (for him) show of self-control while his mother unleashed her displeasure, had finally muttered something about the throne sculpted by Hephaestus that had trapped Hera herself, in a bid for his own self-defense. And Hera’s face had flushed with every tell-tale sign of rage.</p>
<p>The rest of the Olympians who had stayed for Ares’ chastisement, cleared out as Demeter held on for dear life and dragged Hera backwards. “Hades needs to return to his domain and we need to finish our business, remember! He cannot remain here all day!”</p>
<p>Aphrodite glared as Hera disappeared around the corner and referred to the goddess of love as an “unapologetic harlot”, which in her mind, was an unprovoked insult. </p>
<p>Hestia was waiting outside and wrapped her hands around Hera’s other arm, stroking it soothingly, which forced the Queen to calm her rage to mere quiet disgust, to the relief of her brothers. And so, Poseidon felt free to guffaw with abandon once more as he followed his robed siblings into the Meeting Chamber, to the great annoyance of all but Hestia, who was far too good-natured to sour her mood over the incessant noise.</p>
<p>“Stop.” Hera and Zeus eventually commanded in unison to the Sea god, to the visible appreciation of both Demeter and Hades. The Queen of the gods was rubbing three fingers against her delicate nose in stress, her brow furrowed. Poseidon cast a look at his younger sister, but his mirth died obediently.</p>
<p>“Come now, Sister, it was just a diversion from the quarrels of the day. Nothing to cause upset.”</p>
<p>Demeter snorted, her scathing reply uttered without meeting her brother’s eye. “A fine change of tune from before, when you were imploring the Smith to release that trollop.”</p>
<p>Poseidon shrugged, playing off the implication that he was somehow invested in Love goddess’ well-being. “It had gone on long enough.”</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t have gone on at all,” Hera lamented furiously. “Impetuous fools, the three of them.” She fixed her gaze on her husband, who was irritated, but obviously not enough for her taste. “So shall we pause a Senior Meeting the next time someone beckons without giving us a proper reason?”</p>
<p>Zeus almost snapped back in temper—because it seemed lately that Hera was always aiming to blame him for something, but then, with a knowingness that could only be born out of centuries of experience with the same woman, shifted his demeanor to something more relaxed and easy. “And if we hadn’t paused the meeting, my love, who would have been there to offer such a spirited verbal lashing in your stead?”</p>
<p>The other siblings held their breath as Hera met her husband’s gaze, letting it linger there for a long beat. A shared enjoyment of something that also brought them utter weariness. Because sometimes, the only remedy was to laugh. And then, her lips quirked just the minutest bit before she looked toward the unoccupied seats of their meeting hall.</p>
<p>“On to business, then…”</p>
<p>GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXG</p>
<p>Hephaestus only paused for the barest second in his hammer swinging when he sensed his wife’s presence. Sweat was already trickling down his neck, so intent had he been on his work. And while he would have questioned her presence there, so unusual it was, he was too tired to form the words. She could only be furious with him for exposing her to their fellow gods or dropping by to dispense what little pity he could muster. He wanted neither.</p>
<p>“What did Poseidon say to you?”</p>
<p>Nothing but curiosity in her tone, but enough for him to stop his work. It was better than pity.</p>
<p>“He said that if I let you go right then, I could still win,” he answered honestly. “He said other things, but that was what caused me to listen.” He turned around to see her dazzling in the sweltering heat of his forge and he lowered his eyes. “But I wasn’t the victor,” he said bitterly. “If anyone emerged from this looking well, it was my most hated brother.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite sighed, smiling a little. “I don’t know about that…he couldn’t free himself, could he? For all his claims. And you didn’t stay to witness your mother tear into him in front of the rest.” She shook her head fondly. “You could say she reduced him from god of War to a boy still clutching at her skirts. Ares certainly can talk, but there are certain opponents he can’t defeat.”</p>
<p>Hephaestus could tell that she wasn’t just talking about Hera, and could accept the compliment. But he couldn’t escape the fondness in her tone when she spoke of his brother and his faults. It was maddening. </p>
<p>He laid his hammer on the bench beside him. “How can you possibly care for him so?” Hephaestus finally burst. The question had nagged at him forever, far longer than she would have even realized. “He’s loathsome, arrogant, vicious, bad-tempered, stupid—”</p>
<p>She lifted her hand tiredly, staying his outburst, and he actually obeyed. Because it seemed, for once, that she might answer him. That she might explain how she could give his terrible brother so much, and hate him from the start.</p>
<p>Her dainty hand swept around at the tools hanging from the wall. “This is your art,” she said. “And you do it well. You make things that make even the greatest and most terrible of us quell, unable to understand how you can create as you do.” Her eyes danced around, surveying it all and Hephaestus thought that perhaps, for a moment, she could see the splendor of the place that he found and delighted in when nothing else could sooth. And then her gaze returned to him, sure and sad.</p>
<p>“He’s different, Hephaestus. For all the terrible that he is, and I know there is so much of it…I love him.” She pursed her lips. “You other immortals feel secure to believe that I am a goddess of Lust, flitting from bed to bed without pause…but I am more than that.” She pressed a hand to her breast emphatically. “I know the heart. I know it better than any other god or man. And I know that Love bears no true explanation, especially for those it afflicts.” She tilted her head, willing him to comprehend her. “I don’t truly understand why I love him or the depth of it, but I own that love. Just as you own your craft.”</p>
<p>He nodded at her, having to accept her words and unable to say anything in response. He knew his experience with her area was far too limited, but there was still that errant, betrayed piece of him that felt that she was to blame for it.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you ever… just for a little time, just be—”</p>
<p>“No,” she said, understanding what he was trying to say. “I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>One more try. The last one.</p>
<p>“Not all marriages are happy. Zeus and Hera…”</p>
<p>“They love each other,” Aphrodite said with sureness. At his rolled eyes, she smirked and shrugged. “I never said it was simple. But I can see love from the outside better than I can when it’s mine. And the King and the Queen bear love for each other. He treats her terribly, it’s true. I’d even say he enjoys angering her and twisting everything awfully.” She wrinkled her nose, not liking when anyone twisted things into ugliness when there was little reason for it. “But then if you recall, he gave me to you, like I was little more than chattel,” she was NOT bitter about that, “…in a desperate attempt to free her.” </p>
<p>Hephaestus frowned, unhappy with the picture but still unable to argue anything she’d said. And while he stood there, unhappy but also falling somewhere into peace, his reluctant wife approached him and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me your thoughts in a review, I’ve never written for some of these Greek gods, so feedback is always nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>